Vegeta's dimensional adventures
by ShadesOfilusions
Summary: Por errores del destino, el Saiyajin Vegeta viaja a dimensiones las cuales el no conoce, por un castigo del creador de las super esferas del Dragón. Pero antes de comenzar el recorrido hace una parada al pasado, en donde se desarrolla una pequeña historia, luego su destino se verá marcado por grandes aventuras que tendrá en los distritos de Tokio.


_**Este subiré 3 capítulos por semana, aunque si es un fic algo extenso.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por un rato para mí loca imaginación_**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Lo inagotable de la inexistencia, un nuevo enigma.**_

 _ **1,2,3**_

 _ **1,2,3,4**_

Punto de Vista de Vegeta: **P.V.V**

Mi mente estaba en completa oscuridad, abrí los ojos de sopetón, y me revisé por completo, tanteando por si no estaba "herido", mis extremidades parecían un poco tensas, pero me levanté como sí nada sacudiéndome el polvo.

Observe el lugar, pero parecía estar en un desierto enorme, era apenas perceptible a la vista, arriba donde se supone que debe haber algo, la oscuridad se envolvía como un océano y algo parecía rodear mí alrededor, no podía distinguir bien.

_TSK, ahora espero que no salga un maldito gusano!_ hable en voz alta para asegurarme de que eso estaba bien, con tanto silencio me había abrumado.

Si mal no recuerdo, estaba entrenando en el planeta de Bills, me eh caído, demonios, ¿Ese maldito pez de pacotilla sabía esto?

Bien ahora tengo que encontrar la salida.

Sin esperar más me puse en acción, pero sin aviso un terremoto surgió, la arena se comenzó a levantar furiosamente, parece como si estuviera dando vuelta mi alrededor, de alguna forma tenía que arreglármelas, no voy a morir a aquí, no claro que no.

Me protegí con mi Ki todo lo que pude, pero sin exagerar, si incrementó demasiado mi fuerza puedo empeorar las cosas.

Mis músculos estaban relajados al compás de mi energía, Cruze mis brazos poniéndoles encima de mi cara, con los ojos cerrados. Mi cuerpo parecía como si se diera una voltereta, y la curiosidad me hizo abrir momentáneamente mi ojo izquierdo. Me pico como el infierno

_¡AAAhhh demonios me pica!_ con fuerza llevé mi mano aun cubierta por el guante para ayudar mi ojo, sin más perdí el jodido equilibrio. Haciéndome trastrabillar, sin control en mi cuerpo me doble en diagonal como si me sacudieran, y sin previo aviso un movimiento en vertical me hizo caer hacía un abismo mi ojo se comenzó a recuperar, no me ardía tanto.

Al caer tome control y aunque la gravedad fuera pesada, parecía ir a mi favor, ya que baje a la base sin problemas

_Pero que extraño, esta base parece de cristal_ mire con confusión hacía donde mis pies estaban apoyados.

_ ¡Vaya que milagro, has sobrevivo! _ una voz que parecía muy fuerte y algo chillona me hizo ponerme en defensa, trate encontrar un maldito Ki, pero nada

_ ¿Quién está allí, muéstrate? _ Grite con fuerza, cruzando mis brazos para estar más cómodo

_Ummm parece que tenemos aún orgulloso aquí_ maldición, su maldita voz se volvió más chillona.

_ ¡No me importa!, ¿dime quién eres? ¡rápido que no tengo paciencia! _ sentí como la vena en mi frente se alteraba.

_No me puedes ver por qué soy el tiempo, pero ahora mismo tomare una forma_

En cuanto la voz desapareció, iba a replicar, pero una luz en una esquina me dio la oportunidad de ver como era el lugar donde estaba," en un reloj de arena", la parte de arriba estaba ahora llena de arena y abajo estaba sobre la base de cristal, pero debajo todo estaba oscuro.

_Bien repasemos, ¿dónde nos quedamos?, mi nombre es el tiempo, ahora preséntate tu_

Me giré y ante mi una pequeña figura humanoide parecida a la plastilina se dirigía con voz neutra hacía mí.

_Yo soy El príncipe de los Saiyajins, mi nombre es Vegeta_ le dije con la suficiente arrogancia para que este extraño individuo apreciara mi superioridad.

_Vaya, no se que sea, un Saiyajin, y no se menos que sea un príncipe, pero ahora, ¿porque estás aquí? _ esta baratija acaso se burla de mí, antes de protestar se me adelanto

_Bien, veamos, traeré al creador de las super esferas del dragón, es la única divinidad cerca para arreglar este asunto, aguarda un segundo_ "Espera… ¿el creador ha dicho el creador?" de inmediato descruce los brazos pensando en este extraño suceso, tengo que salir de aquí, pero la figura desapareció.

_ ¡Hey, tu, vuelve aquí! _ grite, sin apenas parpadear, delante de mí, volvió la figurilla, pero no sola, sino con un tipo el cual media lo doble que yo. Aun así, no me inmute

_Es un Saiyan, según dice, y que también es un príncipe, aunque parece un simplón_ que dijo yo un simplón, así que proteste de inmediato

_¡Cállate maldito, que tú, ni siquiera forma tienes, acaso no ves lo ridículo que te vez!_ le grite rabioso al insecto que se hacía llamar tiempo

_Lo, sé, le eh visto dos veces_ ahora una voz grave sin emoción hizo eco en este reloj gigante

_ ¿Qué has dicho?, que me has visto dos, veces, jajaja, de verdad, tienes mucha suerte_ le dije con suficiencia mientras le miraba, aunque su rostro no lo podía ver bien, traía una capucha naranja y una soga en su cintura color amarilla llevaba unos pantalones de combate color rojo sangre, su piel me recordó a los namekuseins, tenía las mismas escamas en las manos que tenía Picoro de color diferente, la piel también, solo que esta era verde pistache y no verde árbol, hubo un silencio que interrumpí de inmediato.

_A ¿a así que tu eres el creador de las super esferas, no, como te llamas? _ le pregunte curioso, y a sabiendo que de seguro era un tipo muy poderoso, claro, él no era un Saiyajin, pero aún así era muy poderoso.

_Mi nombre es Zalama, y tu poder es muy inferior al mío_ pero que putas ha dicho este pedazo de estiércol, lee mi mente, mi cuerpo se tensó y tuve que respirar para no explotar.

_Jajaja, claro, si, como sea, no importa, por ahora, no peleare contigo, necesito ir al universo 7, ¿cómo puedo salir de aquí? _ no tenía miedo claro que no, me convenzo con tranquilidad, aunque mi sangre hierve entre mis venas.

_Tu nunca podrás salir de aquí, y según tengo entendido, tu desaparecerás en 45 minutos según el tiempo, tienes suerte, hay algunos que solo con pisar desaparecen, de seguro es por tu poder

Este tipo esta chiflado, espera Yo desapareceré sin más.

_Si, bueno, ¿hay alguna forma de evitar dicho suceso? _ pregunte más calmado, pero aún con esa sensación de temor creciendo en mi estómago.

_Si, la hay, pero sola las personas con un corazón noble, lo logran y tu con tu actitud parece que no tendrás éxito_ menciona con su maldita voz de sabiondo, mierda aprieto mis puños, y la rabia parece crecer, pero la apaciguo.

_ ¡Eso es mentira! _ hablo apresurado

_ Hace poco tiempo, cuando Bills, el dios de la destrucción de mi universo, llego a mi planeta buscando al Saiyajin god…_ "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? me interrumpe"

_Si intentas decir que tú eras, es mentira, bien sabemos, que es otra persona la que lucho con Bills en primera instancia_

_¡QUUUUEEEE TE PASA MALDITA ESCORIA!, claro que yo no fui ese patético Saiyajin God, pero para eso tuvimos que tener 5 Saiyajins de corazón puro, y yo me uní y el ritual funciono_ "mierda espero no haberla regado con eso de maldita escoria", aunque su rostro escueto no muestra ninguna emoción.

_Jajajaja, siendo así no lograras nada príncipe_ he gire mi cabeza para ver a ese energúmeno llamado tiempo, "todavía sigue aquí", tsk solo le mire, pero no me genero nada puesto que no tenía rostro.

_Si bueno, lo que trato de decir es que haría lo posible, para salir de aquí_ explique con seriedad,

_ ¿Por qué? _ he, esa cuestión es tonta viniendo del creador de las super esferas.

_Por qué ¿qué? _ le pregunto sin paciencia

_ ¿Por qué quieres salir de aquí? _ respondo con el mismo tono, el cual me genera nervios

"De acuerdo sé que esto será humillante, pero no me volverá a pasar esta mierda de nuevo".

_Es por mi familia, y por que quiero hacerme muy fuerte para protegerla, y claro superar a un cabeza hueca que no tiene remedio_ ahora mismo me percate de que mi corazón latió fuertemente

_Muy bien, has pasado la prueba_ la prueba que maldita prueba, aunque me relajo no vaya a hacer que no me quiera enviar a casa.

_Bien, entonces llévame a casa_ le dije con seriedad y ya aburrido.

_No…_ un rotundo no me hace apretar los puños, iba a protestar, pero me quede callado ahora mire a ningún punto exacto.

_ Usted piensa que puede jugar como un dios de la creación, cosa que es imposible, porque no existen_ me quedé perplejo la voz del tipo pareció subir de tono y me puse en defensa activando mis sentidos.

_ ¿A qué se refiere? _ le cuestiono curioso mientras me tensó, no entiendo ¿eh pasado la prueba no?

_Volverás a tu casa, pero para eso, tenemos que enviarte a algunas dimensiones _

Que de qué diablos habla ahora, ese tal Zalama. "dimensiones carajo, ¿no pensara que yo? No imposible"

_Si, tienes que ayudar a ciertas especies, como eres parecido a la raza humana, serás enviado a dimensiones con dichas características. _ este ser está jugando conmigo, mierda esto no es mi zona de confort me siento mal.

_Antes que hables te diré que no tengo más tiempo para perderlo contigo, así que escucha rápido, yo soy el creador de las super esferas del dragón, esta es la situación parece que alguien rompió las reglas, y eso es una infracción que cuesta la vida de todo un universo comprendes_ trague pesado en cuanto comprendí, que dicha situación se tornaba seria, mierda estar con ese cabeza de palma me ha pegado lo ingenuo y lo estúpido.

_Comprendo_ le di a entender que me lo estaba tomando en serio, aunque las emociones tan repentinas me estaban pasando factura, de seguro me miro como un estúpido, y no como lo que realmente, soy, un Saiyajin de raza pura con poderes extraordinarios.

_Por lo que veo te los está tomando más enserio, estaba bien, si quieres salvarte a ti y a tu universo, tienes que seguir las reglas, tienes suerte, ya que solo son 2, así que pienso que no te costara_

Asentí ante sus indicaciones con los ojos bien abiertos.

_O su actitud se tornó más agradable Zalama-kun_ el imbécil del tiempo soltó y lo mire muy mal.

_Bien, el tiempo que duraras no influyera en ti físicamente, pero si mentalmente, así que, esa es una ventaja, cuando vuelvas todo estará donde se quedó.

Asentí fervientemente eso me agradaba.

_La regla numero 1 es que todo lo tendrás que escribir en un diario, todo en absoluto, cada día que pase lo escribirás, aunque sea un mínimo párrafo.

_ La segunda regla, es que tienes que ir con los "buenos", la justicia, pelear por el bando correcto, hay situaciones en las cuales iras en ambos bandos, en esas está prohibido asesinar, a no ser que sea necesario_

_¡Espera!, ¡¿me estás diciendo que esta prohibido que mate, a menos que sede la situación?!, ¿cómo esta eso, como diablos voy a saber yo cuando matar y cuando no?

_Ya te dije, tú tendrás que hacer esa elección_ me puse a pensar, claro

_Entonces es cuando confió en mis instintos_ arroje burlonamente

Me sorprendí cuando Zalama asintió

_Si, eres un Saiyajin, aunque una desventaja es que en donde estés no podrás hacerte más fuerte_ pero qué coño dice….

_Aunque no lo necesitaras, ya que las dimensiones a donde serás enviado nadie esta si quiera a l mitad de tu poder_ "Ja nadie esta a mi altura gusano"

_No entiendo, mi senkai no funcionara_ hablo ofuscado

_Estas equivocado, tu Senkai si funcionara, pero recuerdo que este no aparece a menos que pelees contra alguien más poderoso, y como te he dicho, no habrá alguien más poderoso que tu_

O eso me no me agrada.

_ ¡Saiyajin orgulloso!; ¿piensas que por romper las reglas te mandaría a que te hagas mas fuerte?, estas equivocado, las explicaciones finalizan, cuando el diario se ponga rojo sangre, es cuando tu estancia termina en cada dimensión aunque realmente la misión termina cuando tu das un final se podría decir "feliz", y cuando dicho diario se vuelva oscuro, este llega a su fin, por lo normal solo serán d dimensiones, no más. _

Recibí un diario de color blanco el cual parecía tener un aura divina.

_ Bien, hasta la próxima Saiyajin. _ eh, ya no me dirá más, aunque mi mente estaba tan ofuscada, que no me surgieron dudas.

_Adiós príncipe y suerte jajá, _ malditos gusanos, ese insecto del tiempo se las verá

_Espero no tomes decisiones equivocadas_ Zalama me advertía a mí, me hizo entrecerrar los ojos, y con desdén torcí los ojos, en cuanto sentí algo parecido ala teletransportación que usaba Kakaroto.

Bien si este juego esta de mí parte entonces yo quedare como el rey, en cada partida, aunque de repente me sentí confundido, a donde demonios iré grité mentalmente, comencé a desaparecer sin más...

Fin del punto de vista de Vegeta: **F.P.V.V**

_Es muy ingenuo, ¿no cree Zalama-kun? _

El semidios de la creación asintió sin muchos ánimos, ese tipo de seres le degastaban.

_Ha sufrido, pero parece, que tiene que arreglar cicatrices de antaño para que haga su trabajo bien_

_Con un cierre de hoja todo callo en completa oscuridad.


End file.
